1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior mirror for a motor vehicle that has a mirror foot lower part fastened to a vehicle door and to which a mirror foot upper part is releasably fastened by a mirror head.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 1 266 653 discloses an exterior mirror for a motor vehicle. The exterior mirror has a foot connected fixedly to the bodywork of the vehicle and also to a mirror housing. The mirror housing is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle counter to the resistance of a spring and is laterally rotatable and tiltable from any displaced position. Furthermore, DE 72 30 111 discloses an exterior mirror for a vehicle. The exterior mirror rebounds under the effect of an impact and has a head held on bolts of a mirror foot.
It is an object of the invention to provide an exterior mirror for a motor vehicle that is detached from the vehicle in the event of a pendulum impact.